


Riptide

by LeanaVine



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, High School, Murder, Violence, psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaVine/pseuds/LeanaVine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka has been Yandere's best friend for a few months before she begins her killing spree at Akademi High. In the beginning, he's supportive of her efforts. He soon becomes jealous, though, that Yandere is doing this all for Senpai. Madoka decides that he wants her himself.<br/>Yandere realizes that in order to gain Senpai's affections, she first has to increase her reputation at the school. This means making friends with her enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know the Yandere Simulator isn't finished being made yet, so this story will grow as the game grows. Apparently, the end game will leave Yandere-chan with 10 rivals, though only two have been included in the game so far (or, at least I think it's only two). I suggest you either play the game, or watch someone play it, before you read this or any other Yandere stories, because there are many elements to the game that you need to be familiar with before reading.
> 
> Please leave a review, and I'll put you on the wall of fame! I'll try to keep track as much as possible. If I miss your name, please tell me, and I'll take care of it right away, because I appreciate and love all of my readers.
> 
> As always, I do not share any views expressed by any characters in this story. And I own nothing in this story, except for Madoka, and eventually, Yandere-chan's mother.
> 
> Okay, please read, review, and enjoy!

Yandere-chan had first encountered Senpai in her dreams. She saw it as a sign from the goddesses when she bumped into him on her way to school the next day. He was the boy from her dreams; they were meant to be together. At least, that's how she had explained it to Madoka. Frankly, Madoka was never too thrilled to hear about Senpai, but he put up with it.

Madoka had met Yandere-chan a few months prior on an anime forum. They'd chatted a little in the online chat room before exchanging email addresses. Every day since, Yandere-chan and Madoka spoke about school, family, and, of course, Senpai.

Yandere-chan attended Akademi High School. If not for Senpai being there every day, she would hate attending her classes. The school was full of beautiful individuals, which threatened Yandere-chan's frail self-esteem. Girls at the school smiled at Yandere-chan with fondness, and Yandere would return the sentiment, showering them with compliments and envy. They had all grown up together.

But now, they were all Yandere-chan's love rivals.

Any one of them could be beautiful enough to catch the eye of Senpai. One girl that Yandere-chan hated the most was Osana Najimi. Her shiny, orange hair was always tied up in fluffy pigtails with pink hair ties. She was petite and adorable, though she acted tough around Senpai, who was her childhood friend. The tsundere was her greatest threat.

After watching the way Osana acted around Senpai one day during lunch, it became clear to Yandere-chan that Osana needed to go. The two laughed frequently, and Osana even touched Senpai's arm a few times. Yandere struggled not to stab her fork into the table. If she stuck around, Senpai would surely fall in love with her, and Yandere-chan would never be able to admit her affections.

Yandere-chan planned to gain popularity in order to get closer to Osana-chun. When the redhead wasn't with Senpai, she spent a lot of time alone under the sakura trees near the entryway of the school. Yandere-chan was a shy girl, so it would be impossible to approach Osana with her current level of confidence (or, lack thereof).

Madoka encouraged Yandere-chan to simply talk to Osana kindly. It was likely that Osana would be polite in return, so as not to ruin her pristine reputation. The thought made Yandere-chan too nervous, however. "Well, then," Madoka typed to her, "perhaps you could befriend some of the other girls in the school first."

Yandere-chan hated the idea of becoming friends with any of her classmates. Although they had all been friendly in the past, Yandere now only saw them as her enemies. Even so, she reminded herself that, in the end, she would be rewarded for her efforts with Senpai's affections.

 

Mei Mio was the first girl that Yandere-chan approached. The blue-haired girl seemed very shy and innocent, so Yandere assumed she would be eager to make friends. When Mei was at her locker one morning, Yandere-chan stalked up behind her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Mei jumped slightly at seeing Yandere, probably startled by her silent approach.

"Oh, Yandere-chan, good morning," she said quietly. She looked at the floor, her long tritails falling around her face. It really was surprising that Mei was so shy. She was one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Yandere tried to remind herself not to hate her for that.

Yandere mustered up a fake smile. "Hello, Mei-san. I just wanted to tell you that you look lovely today." When Mei looked up in surprise, Yandere-chan widened her smile to indicate her point.

Mei smiled lightly, tugging at one of her locks of cobalt hair. "Oh, thank you. That's so nice of you to say, Yandere-chan."

With a nod, Yandere asked, "What class do you have first thing in the morning?"

Mei seemed a little taken aback by the question. "Oh, umm, I have Biology first period." She whispered sheepishly, "You should know that. I'm in your class, Yandere-chan..."

Surprised, Yandere mumbled, "Oh, are you? You must sit behind me." She awkwardly tapped her foot on the floor. "Well, I was just thinking that...we should be friends." When Mei looked confused, Yandere-chan shrugged. "I mean, why not? Do you even have any friends?"

Blushing, Mei looked down at the floor, her embarrassment evident. "Umm, I need to go to class now. It was nice speaking with you, Yandere-chan."

When Mei walked away, Yandere frowned. That hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped. On her way to Biology, she typed out an email to Madoka, explaining her encounter. Madoka felt sympathetic. Yandere-chan did have an odd way of being someone's friend. She was always very blunt, and her nervousness sometimes made her seem very off-putting.

Madoka encouraged her to keep trying, to try being apathetic. Yandere-chan sighed, returning her phone to her school bag. How was she supposed to do that? After class begun, Yandere-chan glanced around the room, spotting Mei to her far right, by the windows.

When the teacher had her back turned to the class as she wrote something on the chalkboard, Yandere snuck her phone out of her pocket, snapping a picture of Mei. She proceeded to send it to Info-chan. Info-chan was homeschooled, but knew a lot about all of the people at Akademi High. She often helped Yandere-chan in return for certain favors.

Info-chan sent back a text, detailing what she wanted in return for coughing up information about Mei. 'A shot of Saki Miyu's panties,' Yandere-chan thought to herself, making a mental note. That might be a little difficult, seeing that Saki liked to hang out in the computer lab, and was rarely anywhere else.

During class, Yandere-chan asked to be excused to the bathroom. She wasn't sure how she would be able to take a picture of Saki's panties. As she stood in front of the mirrors, staring at her reflection, she heard someone vomiting in the stalls behind her. Yandere walked over to the stalls, knocking on one, before hearing more heaving sounds in the stall next to it. "Hello? Are you alright?" she asked.

When there was no response, Yandere-chan slowly pushed open the stall door to find Saki-san on her knees in front of the toilet, her arms gripping the seat tight. Yandere put a hand on her shoulder, asking, "Saki-san? What's the matter? Why are you sick?"

"I think there was something wrong with the sushi last night. Maybe I ate too much..." she responded with a groggy tone.

Yandere knew that this would be her best opportunity to get a panty shot, but she wasn't sure how to execute it. Just then, Saki-san leaned forward, vomiting once more. Yandere quickly pulled out her phone, taking her chance to get a picture of Saki's panties. She put her phone away before Saki could notice, not looking at the quality of the picture.

She placed relaxing hands on Saki's shoulders, asking, "Would you like to me get the nurse for you?" Saki nodded, so Yandere-chan left. Once in the hallway, she pulled out her phone once more, examining the picture. It was only slightly blurry, so it would be a clean enough shot to satisfy Info-chan. She sent the picture, then returned to class, not bothering to get the nurse.

By the time class was over, Yandere-chan had the information she needed about Mei. Apparently she was in the Gardening Club. At least it gave them something to discuss. During lunch, Yandere brought her tray over to where Mei was sitting with Yuna Hina. She had hoped to be alone with Mei, but this would have to do.

The two chatted for a while about gardening, and what flowers were in season currently. Yandere-chan learned that Mei's favorite flower was the sweet pea blossom, and made a mental note to purchase sweet pea perfume. Perhaps the scent would remind Mei of her favorite flower, and make her happy to see Yandere-chan each day.

Yuna turned out to be fairly nice, and Yandere-chan regretted questioning whether Mei had friends. Even so, Yuna hardly seemed like a friend to Mei. It was more likely that the girls sat together because they were both shy, and didn't want to sit alone each day. Yandere-chan decided not to pay much attention to Yuna, and continued to focus her efforts on Mei, who, by the end of lunch, seemed to like her more.

She eagerly emailed Madoka with her progress as she made her way to her Literature class. Madoka encouraged Yandere-chan to continue her efforts, but not to seem over-eager, especially during her first day of friendship with Mei. Yandere-chan parted ways with Mei and Yuna, who were both headed to the gym for their Physical Education class.

Yandere-chan fumed as she watched the two girls walk away, happily. The thought crossed her mind that they had probably never spoken to each other before today, and that their discussion at lunch had brought them closer. If Yuna got in the way, Yandere would have to dispose of her.

When class was over, Yandere-chan went to her locker, staring into it angrily when Mei and Yuna entered the hall together. They were giggling about something, then Yuna paused, stating with a frustrated tone, "Oh, I think I left my phone. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

This was Yandere's chance. She grabbed a pair of blue-handled scissors out of her locker, tucking them into the waistband of her skirt. She walked out of the building, unnoticed by her classmates. She hung back a little, leaving plenty of space between herself and Yuna.

Yuna entered the gym, and Yandere-chan jogged to catch up, sneaking into the building. She found Yuna in the locker room, looking through her phone for missed messages. The blonde gasped when she looked up to see Yandere standing there. "Yandere-chan, you frightened me," she mumbled with a weak smile.

Wasting no time, Yandere pulled out the scissors from her skirt, eliciting a shriek from Yuna. The blonde sprinted for the door, but Yandere-chan caught her by that annoying ponytail on the left side of her head. She plunged the scissors deep into the right side of Yuna's neck. Blood spurted out, onto Yandere's hand and arm. Yuna gasped and gurgled on blood, slowly falling to the floor in a heap. She twitched for a few minutes before growing still.

For a moment, Yandere-chan just stared at the body of her classmate. With a straight face, she pulled out her phone and took a series of pictures. Some of Yuna's blood smudged on Yandere's phone, but she didn't care. Yuna's cold, yellow eyes somehow seemed more beautiful now that she was dead.

Yandere couldn't help it, and she giggled. Her giggles turned into laughs of hysteria, then sobs. She attempted to wipe the tears from her face, only to replace it with more of Yuna's blood. Yandere walked to the bathroom, washing the blood off of her face and hands. She grunted when some of the blood wouldn't wash off of her hand, and scrubbed the skin furiously until it burned.

She spotted a mop and bucket in the corner, and wheeled the bucket over to the sink, filling it with water. It was so heavy, she almost spilled water everywhere placing the bucket back on the floor. Yandere mopped up the blood around Yuna's body, wringing out the bloody water back into the bucket.

There was an incinerator at the back of the school where trash was burned, so all Yandere-chan had to do was think of a way to get Yuna's body back there without anyone noticing. School was over, but students often hung out around campus for hours afterward.

Yandere returned to the bathroom, grabbing a black trash bag from the supply closet. She quickly brought it back to the locker room, stuffing Yuna's body inside. After dumping the bloody mop water down one of the shower drains, Yuna once again washed her hands. There was a bloodstain on the right sleeve of her top, but it wasn't terribly noticeable. Most of the blood had gotten on the floor and on her arm.

"Yuna-san?"

Yandere-chan's heart raced in her chest. That sounded like Mei. When the blue-haired girl pushed open the door to the locker room, Yandere held her breath. Mei paused when she saw Yandere. "Yandere-chan? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh," she said quietly, "I thought I left my jacket in here last week, but I can't find it."

Mei gasped, walking closer and pointing at the blood stain on Yandere's uniform. "Is that blood? What happened?"

"I got a nosebleed," Yandere-chan replied seamlessly. "It happens to me a lot this time of the year."

"Oh," Mei said with a relieved smile, "I was worried something bad happened. Are you okay?" Yandere-chan nodded, so Mei turned to leave. "Well, I was looking for Yuna-san. We were going to walk home together, and she said she forgot something in here." She stopped mid-step, sniffing the air, then pinching her nose. "Ugh, what is that awful smell?" Mei spotted the trash bag, then leaned over, smelling it. She quickly waved the smell away from her face. "That garbage smells disgusting."

 

Later that evening, when the campus was deserted, Yandere-chan returned to the school. She toted the bag with Yuna's body to the incinerator at the rear of the school. She pushed it in before tossing in her bloodied uniform and the scissors. The fire ate away at the plastic garbage bag quickly, revealing Yuna's cold face. As the flames licked Yuna's pale body, Yandere could only stare, entranced. She pulled out her phone, snapping another picture.

As she walked home, Yandere-chan emailed the pictures of Yuna to Madoka. He felt like he should have been surprised by the pictures, but strangely, he wasn't. He simply asked why she had murdered Yuna-san. Yandere complained about how chummy she and Mei had been, and stated that she needed to become Mei's best friend in order to raise her status throughout the school. Yuna stood to ruin her chances of that, so she needed to disappear. Madoka warned her to be careful in the future, then stared at his computer monitor, wondering what he should do.

Of course, Madoka couldn't tell anyone. Yandere-chan was his best friend. What she had done wasn't necessarily wrong, so he tried to tell himself that everything would be alright. He only worried about what might happen if Yandere was caught.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day that Yuna was gone, her classmates assumed she was home sick. That is, until one of the teachers called the Hina residence, only to find that Yuna had never come home the night before. School was let out early that day, and most of the students walked home in pairs.  


Everyone held their breath the next few days, waiting to hear news of Yuna. As the week drew to an end, the students of Akademi High made flyers with Yuna's picture, hoping that someone had seen her and knew something. She had been a member of the Light Music Club, so the other members arranged a small concert that took place on campus that Saturday.  


Yuna's parents were there, and Yuna's mother wept as the students sang softly. Yandere watched Yuna's mother, no sympathy evident on her face. By now, people had probably started assuming that Yuna would not come home alive. As the small choir sang, Mei reached out, taking Yandere's hand. Yandere looked over to see tears running down the blue-haired girl's face. Mei must have thought that Yuna was dead, too.  


After the concert, Yandere-chan walked Mei home. At her front door, Mei hesitantly wrapped Yandere in a hug. Yandere held her breath for a second before holding Mei, allowing her to cry. If only Mei knew that this was all for her, that Yuna needed to be dead, so that she and Yandere could continue being friends. Yandere-chan knew that if she told Mei, she would be upset at first, but would eventually understand.  


Mei was concerned for Yandere to walk home alone, but Yandere convinced her that she would be fine. After all, Yandere was the one who had killed Yuna. She had nothing to fear. As she walked home slowly, she typed up an email for Madoka-kun, telling him about the concert that had been held for Yuna, and about how emotional Mei had been.  


She didn't understand why Mei was so upset. She and Yuna had hardly been friends, so why all the worry? Was it possible that Mei was concerned about who could be next? Rumors had flown around the school about Yuna being kidnapped, and that another student of Akademi High would soon be targeted. Yandere wanted to ease Mei's conscience, letting her know that she would be okay. Yandere-chan had no plans of killing Mei, at least not any time soon. Though she was beautiful, Mei was far too shy to ever pursue Senpai.  


Yandere realized she hadn't focused as much on Senpai that week. She'd been caught up in all the excitement of Yuna's disappearance. Senpai didn't seem too upset with the whole ordeal, but he was always so quiet and distant. Yandere wanted to reach out to him, to know how he was feeling. Was he concerned for his fellow students?  


The students of Akademi High quieted down about the disappearance of Yuna, but posters of her still hung in the hallways. Mei was really upset for a couple of weeks, but the tragedy brought her and Yandere-chan closer, much to Yandere's satisfaction. It had been a while since the sixteen year old really had a friend.  


A couple of weeks after murdering Yuna, Yandere kept thinking about the feeling of blood on her hands, about the thrill of almost getting caught by Mei. She started to wonder, could it be so easy to get away with murder again? She asked Madoka about his opinion. Yandere-chan had been giving him regular updates about the feelings of her fellow students, thinking that it was funny when no one could figure out her secret.  


Madoka expressed his worry then, afraid that Yandere might be caught if she got too bold. He suggested that she try eliminating her enemies in other ways. The younger girl thought about this for a while. How could she get rid of competiton without killing anyone? Madoka alerted Yandere to the fact that, if the girls in her classes were busy loving her other classmates, no one would pay attention to Senpai.  


And so, that Tuesday after lunch break, Yandere pulled Saki aside, asking if the two could chat. Saki was beautiful, with her long hair and gracious figure. She actually looked like Hatsune Miku, which made her a popular figure at Akademi High. Surely, if Saki went missing people would go to greater lengths to find her than they had for Yuna. This is what lead Yandere to believe that it may be smarter to let Saki live.  


"You know," Yandere murmured with a smile, "I heard a rumor that Sota has a crush on you."  


Saki's teal eyes widened. "R-really?" She began to fiddle with some of her long hair. Sota Yuki was a fairly attractive blonde boy that was in their same grade. Though he wasn't anyone too special, he was in the Light Music Club, and any boy that sang was automatically desirable. Every girl secretly wanted to date a boy who could end up becoming a K-Pop star someday.  


Yandere beamed. "Really! You two would make a cute couple. Do you like him?" she asked inquisitively.  


The other girl blushed. "Umm, maybe..." Though Saki was beautiful, she was fairly geeky and shy -- even being popular couldn't hide that. It wasn't a surprise to Yandere that she was embarrassed.  


"Well," she advised, putting a hand on Saki's shoulder, "I think you should confess your feelings to him."  


Saki gasped. "But I couldn't do that!" She looked at the floor, her face flushing more. "Wh-what if he doesn't like me, and tells all of his friends. They would laugh at me, surely."  


Yandere-chan knit her eyebrows together. "Saki, I just told you that Sota has a crush on you. Don't you believe me? Are you calling me a liar?" Her grip on the girl's shoulder tightened a little, and Saki looked scared.  


"N-no, Yandere-chan, I'm not saying that at all! I just...I've never admitted to liking someone before. I wouldn't even know how to do it..."  


With that, Yandere was smiling again. "Not to worry. I can write a love note pretending to be you, and give it to Sota."  


Saki thought about that for a second, then her face lit up. "That's right! You won that essay writing contest last semester. Oh, your essay was just so lovely." She smiled, trying to cover the pink tint that was returning to her cheeks. "I'm sure Sota would love something so wonderfully written." Saki appeared unsure. "Are you really okay with doing that, Yandere-chan?"  


The other girl giggled, giving a nod. "Of course I am! Friends do that for each other, and we're friends now." She patted Saki on the head, turning to go to her next class. Later that night, she prepared a perfect love note, declaring deep emotions of passion and infatuation. Sota would be a fool to pass up something so grand. Yandere-chan even typed a copy to email to Madoka for his input.  


Madoka wished that Yandere would write him things like that.

*****

The next day, Yandere planted the letter in Sota Yuki's locker. She found Saki standing with her usual circle of friends, and pulled her aside. Saki looked so worried, and Yandere couldn't help but laugh. "Relax, Saki! He's going to love it, I'm sure of it! I poured so much emotion into that paper. He'll fall deeply in love with you, I'm sure."  


Saki smiled lightly. "Yandere-chan, I wanted to thank you for helping me. At first, I wasn't even sure if I would like to date Sota-kun. But..." She grinned. "He is really handsome, and he has such a beautiful voice. I would like to get to know him better."  


Yandere beamed triumphantly. "I told you that you would be a lovely couple. Best of luck, Saki!" With that, she headed to class. Later that day at lunch, she would see Saki Miyu and Sota Yuki holding hands, smiling. Although this wasn't how Yandere had planned on taking care of another rival, she was oddly happy that things had turned out so well. She told Madoka that everything went according to plan, and he congratulated her. He jokingly asked if she was relieved about not having to kill someone else.  


She said no.


End file.
